Je t'aime pour l'éternité
by dray86
Summary: Les sentiments de Damon.. Venez lire s'il vous plait. DELENA ENJOY 3 :)


Salut, ceci est un Os Delena.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à L.J , Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, et la CW.

Et la correction et beaucoup de phrases sont de ma merveilleuse beta qui a accepté de corriger mes nombreuses fautes et mes incompréhensibles phrases que j'allais mettre sans son intervention. Donc un grand merci à capucine 14.

* * *

Depuis des décennies, il l'avait cherchée. Cherchée pour la libérer de cette tombe où elle devait, normalement être. Malheureusement quand son heure fût venue de la retrouver, elle n'était pas dans cette tombe. Il apprit par la suite qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis pieds. Elle, dont il était tombé amoureux. Elle, pour qui il était devenu vampire. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il savait qu'il se leurrait, mais il continuait à croire.

Oh il sait qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Quand il lui disait un simple "Je t'aime" prononcé de tout son cœur, elle ne lui répondait jamais. Ces trois mots, pourtant si insignifiant mais tellement important pour lui, il ne les avait jamais entendu, exception fait de sa mère.  
Elle le disait, pourtant à Stefan, quand il lui déclarait son amour. Il le savait qu'elle s'intéressait qu'à son petit frère et que tout ce qu'il vivait avec elle n'était qu'illusion.

Maintenant il la déteste, elle, elle qui ne l'aime pas et qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle qui s'est joué de lui.

**En juin 2009...**

Il y'a de cela six mois, il avait l'impression que l'histoire se répétait mais d'une autre manière. En effet, il est amoureux. Amoureux d'une jeune fille si douce, mais qui ressemblait physiquement à Katherine Pierce. Exactement, son sosie mais si différente si belle, un ange descendu du ciel pour l'éclairer dans ses ténèbres il s'obstinait .Il s'obstinait à croire que son cœur n'était pas à lui, mais malheureusement à son petit frère. Toujours le même, encore et encore. Il en avait marre, marre de passer en second plan, il avait l'l'impression d'être toujours le deuxième après Stefan.

Le jour comme la nuit, elle hantait ses pensées, ses rêves, ses fantasmes. La voir avec son frère, lui fendait le cœur. La voir se blottissant sur lui, quand ils regardaient un film effrayant, lui déchirait le cœur. Il s'imaginait avec elle. Elle se blottissant dans ses bras, qu'elle y dormait, qu'elle souriait en le voyant comme elle faisait avec Stefan.

Lui, il avait droit à seulement de l'amitié de la part de celle, qu'il aimait comme un fou. Il s'avait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux d'être au moins son ami mais cela ne lui suffisait plus.

La nuit, quand il entendait des gémissements venir de la chambre de Stefan, ses larmes tombaient et il quittait précipitamment la maison pour ne pas entendre. Ses gémissements, dont il rêvait qu'il les lui procurait. Quand il imaginait les mains de Stefan sur elle, pendant qu'elle gémissait son prénom, cela le tuait à petit feu. Il s'imaginait lui faisant l'amour tendrement. Il aurait tout fait tout pour qu'elle l'aime, pour qu'elle le laisse la prendre dans ses bras, pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour.

Qu'est qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour qu'elle l'aime?

**Toujours en juin 2009**

Maintenant, il se sentait au paradis, dans les bras de son Elena. Elle l'aime. Elle l'a choisi. En effet lui et Stefan l'avaient demandé de choisir l'un des deux. Etant donné qu'elle ressentait des sentiments à l'égard de l'un comme de l'autre. Ils lui avaient laissé deux semaines afin qu'elle trie ses sentiments. A la fin du délai, elle les avait appelés, pour révélé l'élu de son cœur. Et c'était tombé sur lui Damon Salvatore pour une fois c'était lui le premier choix. Elle l'avait choisi, choisi pour vivre éternellement avec lui.

Il a pu réaliser tout les fantasmes qu'il avait : la serrer dans ses bras tout en regardant la télé, la regarder s'endormir dans ses bras, lui faire l'amour passionnément, tendrement dans toutes les pièces de la maison et tellement plus encore…Bien sur, il compatissait à la souffrance que son frère subissait, mais pour rien au monde il aurait renoncé au bonheur d'être aimé par ce bout de femme.

Elle est la deuxième personne dans sa longue existence à lui avoir dit "Je t'aime " à part sa mère. Il l'aime tellement qu'il ne laissera jamais, et pour un vampire jamais rime avec éternité.

Tout ce que les gens peuvent penser à Mystic Falls lui importait peu. Il était amoureux et il était avec la femme de son éternité. D'ailleurs, Il l'aime tellement qu'il ne laissera personne et encore moins Alaric, Bonnie, Caroline, Jenna, Jeremy, John et encore moins Stefan s'interposer entre eux. Il fera tout pour la protéger.

**Eh oui, lui Damon Salvatore aime et est avec la femme de son éternité : Elena Gilbert.**

* * *

Fini, j'espère que vous avez aimée même si je dois dire que moi même j'ai pleuré en écrivant le début, j'adore Damon, et vraiment il ne mérite pas de souffrir. Je sais que je suis super émotive mais bon je suis comme ça!


End file.
